


El Tango de Rivaille

by ClumsyLecherousFool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Gay, M/M, Sexy, Tango, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyLecherousFool/pseuds/ClumsyLecherousFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is the boss at a local Dance Club/Bar. He becomes entranced with one of the dancers employed there. Every night he goes and watches, just watches him dance. That is, until one night, the dancer notices him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Tango de Rivaille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexycanofsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexycanofsoup/gifts).



> OMFG this is probably going to be really really sucky. I wrote this on a whim. The playlist I listened to while writing this is in the notes at the end. Thanks for reading this. I don't know how this is going to turn out. Fingers crossed you guys like it!! Enjoy sexy dancer Levi <3

Erwin Smith finished knotting his tie, making sure that all the creases and folds in his suit were perfect. He had to catch the man's attention this time. He just had to. Just some eye contact, at least. And dressing like this was a sure way to let him know how high up in the company Erwin actually was. There was a delicate knock at the door, and it surprisingly caught Erwin's attention. 

"Erwin? It's me, Clara."

Sighing, he made his way over to the front door and let the woman in. He had specifically asked Hanji not to get him a date, but here she was, so he couldn't exactly tell her to leave. 

"Yes, come in, come in. I'm nearly finished, just wait a moment. You can take a seat anywhere you like."

Well, at least she wasn't bad looking. She actually was quite attractive. The shimmering red dress she wore clung to her figure, flaring out a bit below her hips in a bout of ruffles. She was long, and slender, with satiny blonde hair. Not Erwin's type, but a beautiful woman nonetheless. 

"So, are you excited?"

Another sigh. Erwin was definitely excited. But that wasn't her doing. I guess that's not something she'd care to hear, though.

"Yes, I'm very excited. It's been quite a while since I've been on a date with someone so lovely."

Clara giggled and flushed pink and Erwin gave her his most dashing smile. It would be better to have her on his good side. He didn't want the night to end horribly. 

"Well alright. Shall we head out? We wouldn't want to be late for the show."

Before he could get his shoes on, the woman took one long stride forward and caught him by his coat lapel. 

"Oh, you can't go out like that! We're going out, not to a meeting."

Erwin surely wasn't expecting what she did. She whipped off his tie like she did it daily, undid the top 4 buttons, and mussed up his hair a bit. 

"There ya go! Now you look sexy. I like it."

Erwin gave her a fake laugh and smiled. 

"Now we match."

She giggled again and fixed her hair slightly before strutting out the door. Erwin followed slowly and made sure to lock the door behind him.

"Alright, let's go!"

She began pulling her keys out of her purse but Erwin put his hand over hers, stopping the motion. 

"I'll drive," he murmured, shaking his keys.

He wouldn't have had any qualms letting her drive if he planned on coming back with her. But that wasn't on his agenda, so it was for more convenient for him if he took his car. 

"Oooh, I like a man who can do things for himself." 

Erwin quirked an eyebrow up and she practically swooned. 

"Those eyebrows of yours are a sight to see, they are. Beautiful eyebrows on a beautiful man."

This emitted an actual laugh from him, and he shook his head. He'd never met a person who didn't like his eyebrows. Which was laughable, because Erwin himself wasn't too fond of them. But he was a man and men dealt with their flaws.

"Thankyou. Well, we should really get going. It'd be a shame if we showed up late. We'd miss all the best parts of the night. Plus, I'd really like to see my employees at work."

A small laugh came from the woman, a sort of oh ho ho type sound that reminded Erwin of an old woman. The ride in the car felt quite long to Erwin, although the drive itself was a short one. Clara fired an arsenal of questions at him and Erwin dreaded every time he had to answer. She sure was a curious one. It seemed like her questions never ended. Erwin was almost physically relieved when they arrived at the club.

"Ohhh, so this is what you own? Please don't tell me this is a strip club. Because that's just awful and I wouldn't be able to--"

"It's not a strip club. Do I really seem like that kind of man?"

"Ahahaha, well no, I guess you don't."

Leading her by the elbow, Erwin took her into the building. As they entered, the entire place was teeming with life and noise. He took a deep breath, taking it all in, and risked a glance at Clara. Her face was bright and filled with joy.

"Oh Erwin! This is absolutely amazing! I love dancing! Oh, not that I can dance, of course. But watching other people dance just makes me feel... alive. Do you know what I mean? Or do you dance here too?"

She laughed and rested her black lace gloved hand on his upper arm, and he smiled.

"No, I don't dance. I do favor some of my dancers here though. They are extremely talented."

They took a seat at one of the small tables, and ordered some drinks before the lights shut off.

"What's going on?," she whispered, leaning closer to Erwin.

He hushed her playfully and directed her attention back to the space in front of them. A bright spotlight shot down onto the middle of the floor, where two attractive young men stood in perfect tango formation. Clara took in a sharp breath of air and Erwin watched her face color in the dim light. The music began, slowly, the singer's voice deep and sexy. Clara's eyes were fixed on the two men, her eyes slowly getting wider and wider. Erwin decided that he could let her be and he enjoyed the performance himself. 

Rivaille. He really was a beautiful dancer. Moved better than some women. Amazingly flexible, being able to bend and twist in ways that made Erwin feel like the oldest man on earth. Though he wasn't going to lie. The man was attractive.

'I wonder how old he is...' Erwin mused, consuming every move Rivaille took with hungry eyes. He'd hate to feel like a cradle robber or something of the sort. Erwin knew that the man's dancing partner was no more than eighteen, although he was probably even younger than that. Sixteen, maybe?

"Rivaille must be twenty three at the most...", he mumbled to himself, still entranced by the man's body.

"What was that?"

Erwin became hyper-aware of Clara's presence and he shook his head.

"Oh, no, it's nothing."

The performance ended and Clara stood, giving vigorous applause and a standing ovation. There was actually quite a few people standing, but Erwin didn't want to draw attention to himself. He clapped softly from his seat.

"Erwin, these dancers are absolutely magnificent! I can't believe you actually own this place! I love it! That one, the small one? In the white pants and black tank top? He's gorgeous. I wish I could move like that."

"Oh, I'm sure your range of movement isn't too terrible."

Both of them immediately realized what he said, and Erwin wished he could take his words back. Clara was a giggling, blushing fool, and Erwin thought that it just wasn't fit for a woman her age. She was already in her thirties, like Erwin. Not her late thirties, but thirties nonetheless. 

The lights dimmed again slightly and Rivaille's dance partner, a boy who went by Jeager, grabbed a microphone from a nearby stand, wooing women left and right by blowing kisses and winking. Erwin shook his head and laughed silently. The kid sure was flamboyant.

"Alright ladies! And, haha, gentlemen. I see a lot of familiar faces," he cooed, winking. "Tonight, we're going to be doing something a bit different tonight. Both Rivaille and I are each going to pick a person for ourselves to perform a dance with. Now take into account, gender does not matter to either of us. Nobody is safe! Do any of you know what Jeager means?"

He paused for dramatic effect before grinning.

"Hunter." He snapped his teeth and growled playfully.

The audience laughed and a few men cast nervous glances around, trying to make themselves look smaller and less noticeable. Erwin was one of these men. Quiet, slow dramatic music played as Jeager and Rivaille surveyed the audience. Jeager quickly pulled a woman up from her chair, twirling her in a circle and pulling her to his chest. 

"Rivaille, hurry up, we wouldn't want to keep this lovely lady waiting."

The man made an irritated face at Jeager, upper lip twitching and eyes narrowing. It was sexy. Really sexy. 

"Jeager, I've already picked one. I was just leaving you all in suspense on purpose."

Rivaille strided to the front, right where Erwin sat. "You. You seem like you can dance. You have strong arms. That's good. Come on, get up."

The spotlight swiveled over to Erwin, and he felt all the color come to his face.

"Woohoo! Erwin, go on! Go on up there!"

Erwin sent a pleading look towards Clara and Rivaille's eyes lit up.

"Erwin, is it? Alright. Come on, let's go."

Rivaille pulled Erwin straight out of his seat, causing him to stumble and have to catch his balance on a nearby table. The man made his knees weak. He tuggedd Erwin all the way to the dance floor, where Jeager stood, looking quite amused.

"Hun, are you gonna tell 'em what we're doing, or...?"

Erwin looked down at Rivaille, clearly confused. Hun? Was that Jeager boy his... his boyfriend or something?

"Oh, of course, Riva. We thought we'd like to test the dancing skills of our audience! It was Rivaille's wonderful idea, and every idea he has is a great one, so we're trying it today. Now, let me tell you. These two individuals were not informed before this that they would be chosen. Were you?"

Erwin knitted his eyebrows together and leaned down to reach the microphone. 

"No. I wasn't. I, uh, I don't dance."

There was a series of murmurs that washed through the crowd and Jeager laughed. 

"Rivaille can get any man to dance. He's good like that."

Jeager went on to ask the same question to the lady and Erwin shook his head. The woman was just as bad as Clara, acting like a shy highschool girl. She was... let's just say she was obviously not in highschool anymore. 

"Well, that's enough chit chat! Let's get dancing, shall we?"

The lights shut off again and then there was two spotlights, zeroing in on both pairs of dancers.

"Uh, Rivaille, I really don't know how to dance..." Erwin whispered, standing in the pose that the man instructed him to stand in.

"Hey old man, don't worry. I'll do most of the work. Just make sure you keep a grip on my hands, or hand, and do what you think I'm going to do. It'll work, I swear it. It's foolproof. Oh, also, it's Levi. Just, Levi. None of that Rivaille shit."

Erwin didn't know whether to pale at the mention of his age, which he didn't think was noticeable, or to blush because Levi told him his real name. A beautiful, gentle song began playing, and Erwin felt his whole body relax. At least it wasn't some sort of crazy tango again. It was contemporary, and fluid. Levi automatically began moving, channeling all kinds of emotion through his body. 

Surprisingly, Erwin made sure to put his hands in all the right places, to lift Levi up in the air when signaled, and even to play out the story along with him, nearly just as dramatic as Jeager.

When the music ended, Erwin felt his face turn a startling shade of crimson. It was to say the least, embarrassing. A roar of approval and clapping ripped through the crowd, and Erwin couldn't believe his ears. It was ridiculous. How so much sound could come from just a decent sized group of people. 

Clara was one of the many people who stood up, her applause vigorous.

"Woohoo!! Erwin you're the best!!! That was fantastic!"

Erwin's face was burning and he wanted so badly to just hide it in his shirt. Or hide anywhere else. But he was a very large grown man next to a very small... boy? Hiding wasn't an option. 

"So. Erwin. I think that me and you need to have a talk. Here. Come to the back after the show." 

Levi slid out a piece of paper from his waist band and slid it in Erwin's coat pocket. 

"Huh? Were you--"

"Shut up. The brat is making his way over here ." 

Jeager sauntered up, a large grin plastered on his face. 

"You guys danced so wonderfully! You'd think you were a natural! Do you want to work here? I bet we could get you a job--"

"Uh. No. Thankyou. I already have a job. I own this place."

"Yeah, you did own the place! Everyone went crazy!"

"No. You're not getting it. I own the building, like own this company. I'm the owner."

Jeager's face went white and then turned bright red. 

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you, Mr. Owner sir. I'm so greatful for this job! Dancing is my passion and I'm just so glad--"

Levi stepped in and smacked Jeager across the face, his eyes narrowed into a terrifying glare.

"Shut up Eren, you're making an ass of yourself as always. I think he knows you're a good dancer, or else you would not have a job here. Besides, he's been watching all night."

The boy tilted his head down and flushed pink, obviously embarassed.

"Well."

Levi gave Eren another look and mouthed something that Erwin couldn't see, but it was obviously something rude. Eren jumped slightly and walked away briskly, going over to the woman he danced with.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing important. Now, come back stage tonight. I don't know what you want to tell your lady friend, but it seems that she's already forgotten about you."

Erwin, confused as he was, looked over to his table to find Clara laughing with her hand on the forearm of some suave latino man. He was smiling and telling some sort of elaborate story, causing her to add her bits and pieces to the conversation just as heatedly. Erwin shrugged. He knew it would happen.

"I'll be expecting tonight. Don't be a bitch and stand me up."

And with that, Levi walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> El Tango De Roxanne, Moulin Rouge Soundtrack  
> Take it Easy, Jetta  
> Bittersweet Tradgedy, Melanie Martinez  
> Can't Help Fallin' in Love, Jena Irene  
> Asleep, The Smiths
> 
> THAT'S THE PLAYLIST. THAT'S IT. ON REPEAT.
> 
> Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one might be longer. Please don't hate me (/_\\)


End file.
